


Operation: Movie Theater Romance

by TheEnchantress



Series: Operation: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags Dean and Cas to the movies, because hey, they deserve a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Movie Theater Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from me going to the movies with a friend and doing the exact same thing Dean does in this ficlet. Enjoy.

Sam practically had to drag Dean and Cas to the movie theater with him. Some “good ol’ fashioned domestic pastime is just what they needed” he had said. To which Dean would roll his eyes and Cas would squint his.  
  
Didn’t matter. This was happening.  
  
So they rolled up to the movies and parked in the half-empty lot. Sam took charge when they reached the ticket booth, knowing that Dean would be stubborn.  
  
“Three tickets for The Fault in our Stars please,” He said to the attendant and handed him his card.  
  
“Wait, what the hell? You said we were seeing Expendables!” Dean protested. Sam turned to him.  
  
“Well you were being really annoying about it. Besides, you owe me,” He replied. Dean practically gaped at his brother, but decided he would let this one go and get him back for it later. Sam took the tickets and they made their way towards the entrance, Cas tagging along behind them.  
  
“Okay, but The Fault in our Stars? Since when did you become a 15-year-old girl?” Dean said as they made their way into the theater. Sam gave him a look.  
  
“I like the author, okay? You read porn mags, and I read fiction novels.” Sam said in his defense. At that, Dean turned to Cas.  
  
“Can you believe this Cas?” He asked him.  
  
Castiel looked up between the two brothers and shrugged. “I admire all art forms Dean. Books are one of the many fascinating contributions people have made to this world.”  
  
Sam smiled triumphantly as he led them to their seats.  
  
“Whatever. If I have to puke, you’re in the line of fire Sammy.” Dean said, giving up. He sat in between Sam and Cas at the end of a row. Sam insisted that they didn’t need any snacks because theater food is not only terrible for you, but is insanely expensive. Dean ended up sneaking a bag of MnM’s anyway, and offered some to Cas as the movie was starting.  
  
“There better be some explosions in here,” Dean said.  
  
“Shhhh,” Sam hushed his brother.  
  
-  
  
Dean stared intensely at the giant screen as Hazel and Gus sat around a dinner table in a fancy restaurant somewhere in Amsterdam. Gus had just confessed his love for Hazel and the audience was taking it in. Dean watched the scene play out when he felt eyes on him. He turned to Cas to meet his gaze, but the angel quickly looked back at the screen. If Cas could blush, the redness would be embarrassingly visible on his cheeks right now.  
  
Dean smiled slightly and continued to stare at Cas, studying his profile. Watching the movie’s reflection glitter in his eyes. When Cas shifted his gaze back to Dean’s, Dean looked passed Cas’ face and awkwardly waved to no one. Nice save Dean. You fooled him.  
  
“Dean, why are you waving to a wall?” Sam whispered to him, eyes still focused on the movie. This time it was Dean that blushed.  
  
“I didn’t…I was…You know…Ugh, shut up,” he stammered. Sam smiled and shook his head.  
  
-  
  
Later that evening, Sam opened his laptop to a page filled with forums. He started a new thread.  
  
 _Phase one complete. Operation: Movie Theater Romance was successful. Phase two begins tomorrow as scheduled. Destiel should happen before the end of the month. I’ll keep you guys posted.”_


End file.
